Awwww! So cute!
by GoodNaughtyGirl
Summary: Drabble\One-Shot. Divided into multiple little moments but continous. So Voldemort is "DEAD". And Harry is gay. Might be sappy but I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Harry POV!**

"Hermione! No! Ok, I don't want to go! Do you know how embarrassing going to a gay wizard bar would be for The-Boy-Who-Lived?" I said, why is it always me that gets pulled in these things? So what! I am gay, but that doesn't mean I want the world to know.

"Harry, you might as well try it because you know Hermione. She will not stop pestering you untill she gets you to do what she wants. Sorry mate." Ron says. Ok, so yeah I told my two best friends that I was gay and they were ok with it. Just because they are together and I broke up with Ginny they say that I need to go out and get myself a man! When they said it I almost died of laughter, untill I realised they were serious.

"Fine! Give me the stupid robes and I'll go get dressed." I say giving in to Hermione's fantastic tantrum skills.

"Yay! I promise you, Harry you will not regret this night! Now go get dressed and hurry! I told Ginny we would meet her at the Three Broomsticks before we go." Hermione says while handing me my robes.

Hump! I forgot I told her I was gay. I walk in the bathroom and change. I have regular gray pants on and a crisp, white shirt with green robes over the top. I will admit green does bring my eyes out, even if it is a Slytherin color. I come out of the bathroom and I'm bomb- barded by Hermione who fixes the wrinkles in my robes and clothes with a charm.

"Really Hermione? My wrinkly clothes are not that bad, that you have to use a charm and that could kill any man with pride in wrinkly clothes." I say annoyed that she won't leave me alone for five seconds. I guess she is just trying to help me feel better, but it isn't my fault I feel so depressed. I mean anyone who got dumped by 'The Taylor Lautner'.

"Whatever! At least someone wants you to look good and actually cares about you. Unlike Ron here. Do you know what he said when I told him we need to do something about you? He said-" Hermione says, suddenly getting cut off by Ron.

"Ok! Hermione we get the point. Can we go now? I'm hungry and I want to eat at the Three Broomsticks." Ron says, looking nervous and annoyed at his wife. Did I mention they got married? Yep; About a year after we got out of Hogwarts.

"Yea let's go." Hermione says, rolling her eyes at Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

_I disclaim: ALL the characters._

**Time Lapse**

**Still Harry's POV**

In the Three Broomstick's, seeing Ginny was a big surprise. She used a charm on her hair to turn it blue with red streaks and she turned her eyes purple. Now we are sitting in a corner table.

"So Ginny, what made you decide to change your look?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her from hexing Ron and I (who was staring at her with wide eyes).

"I just decided I needed a change. Plus I want to see how many guys think that unnatural colors are hot! So far apparently a lot." Ginny says, acting oblivious to the fact that Ron and I were listening to the conversation.

"You do know that I'm listening right? Because I am your big brother and I do not want to hear you talk about stuff like that!" Ron says, while I start sniggering at his mad face..

"Well, if you must know, Ron I am an adult. I do not need my big brother looking after me all the time!" She says, looking annoyed and ready to bite his head off.

"So Ginny, any news on the Death Eaters?" I ask to distract her before and not after she kills her brother.

"No, they are all lieing low now that Voldemort isn't alive." She says with a face.

"Oh, well at least they aren't off killing people right?" I say trying to be a little optimistic. At least I can try to be in a good mood tonight. It won't necessary kill me for everyone knowing I am gay.

"Since when were you the optimist, Harry?" Hermione asks looking genuinely curious.

"I'm not, I'm just finally in a good mood. I'm sorta looking forward to tonight." I say smiling a little as I know Hermione is about to say 'I told you so'.

"I told you so, Harry. I'm just glad I didn't have to drag you out of the house by magic." Hermione says giving me shivers down my back.

Sure, I'm not scared of her. But when she starts talking about using magic to get you to do something, the best thing to do is listen. Sometimes I think Hermione should have been sorted into Slytherin.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been so mean about it I would have cooperated better." I say sniffing. I hate when she talks like that.

"Isn't Hermione so hot when she talks like that though?" Ron says, earning a fake gag from Ginny and I.

"Yeah, Ron just keep your thoughts to yourself. Besides is it time to go yet? No offense Ginny." I say talking to all three of them and being hyper like a kid who has had too much candy from Honeyduke's.

"Yea, we should get going." Hermione states, reinforcing what I just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voldemort's POV**

Ugh, dum followers. I don't want to go out tonight. I'm still recovering my dignity from being beat by Harry Potter.

"Bellatrix, I tell you I don't want to go out tonight." I say whining over the fact that my best follower has started mothering me and should know better. But no, does she listen? No, because I've been defeated by a stupid little boy!

"Well, my lord, it isn't my fault your in a pity puddle. You need to get out of the house and live. That is all you've ever wanted to do since you got defeated and I'm tired of taking care of your butt." Bellatrix says, as I start hissing at her. She is so annoying!

"I am not in a pity puddle!" I yell. "I am depressed and tired and I feel faint. I do not want to go to a wizard's gay bar."

"Well, I'm sorry to say the least. But you are going or I'm going to make you! You are going to meet a nice guy and have fun with him. Now get off the couch and go get dressed in something nice." Bellatrix says with her chest heaving and her pointing her wand at me threateningly.

"Fine. But you will be sorry if I don't have fun tonight!" I say as I tromp upstairs to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I get this chapter started I would like to say that I disclaim all the characters in this story, because they are not mine but I love to pick on them. So...Here is the more of the story. BtW, I do not know if this will be the last chapter or not, because lately I have been doing really short stories.**

_In the bathroom changing clothes. Voldemort's POV. His thoughts._

So yea. Harry freaking Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeated me but at least I managed to escape after he stole my wand. Then I had no where to go; so I demanded that Bellatrix let me live with her for a little while. It has been a couple years since I've been out of the house, especially considering that everyone thinks I'm dead.

I remember the moment I relised that I had turned gay, yep. I was staring at Harry the moment before he fired the _Expelliarmus spell_. I started thinking, 'hey, he looks good'. Then I started looking at the way his eyes were green and they matched his hair perfectly. My eyes traveled to looking at his lips, those beautiful, pink, plump lips-.

"Hey! My lord! Hurry up in there, we are gonna be late!" Bellatrix says pounding on the door. "Don't make me_ Alohomora _the door!"

"I'm coming..and watch what you say girl! I am your lord and deserve better respect, you hear!" I say starting to sound like myself again.

"Is that Voldemort or Tom Riddle saying that? Because I'd much rather Voldemort be alive again." Bellatrix says, obviously rubbing into the fact that I probably will not do anything to her.

"I don't know! But go away, I'll be out in a minute." I say annoyed.

"Yes, my lord." She says, I can almost see the ironic smile on her face.

I look in the mirror and take the polly juice potion. I look like I used to be but a little bit cuter. This will do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

So a few songs to listen to while reading this. They will get you into the club feeling. Well..sorta! Hope you like the ending!

1. Touch My Body-Mariah Carey

2. Gwen Stafani- Hollaback Girl

- Brittany Spears (The story will be more understanding, it is what I built this story on.)

4. Obsessed- Mariah Carey

-Brittany Spears

Harry's POV (At the Wizard's Gay Bar, called Special Nights.)

"Harry, this is just so embarrassing! All the girls keep staring at me!" Hermione says, red in the face. Ron is getting us a couple of butterbeers, since we just got here an hour ago and we are now thirsty.

"Do you want to go home? I'd like to stay a little while longer, but you can go if you guys want to." I say to Hermione, and nod at the smile of pride that comes on her face. "And I know you, don't have to say it. I like it here, a little."

"I want to go home. There isn't anything to do really." She says. I wonder if she is prejudiced on this place. "But if we leave you have to stay untill you dance with someone for at least one song. You understand?"

Humph! I knew she would say something like that. Leave it to Hermione! "Fine. But I think you should take Ron with you. He is annoying me!"

"Well if you insist. I'll go tell him and we'll see you later or tomorrow." Hermione says with a Slytherinish grin. "Bye!"

Well, at least she is gone...

I look around for a little while and listen to the music. Some weird muggle song called, Gangdum Style is on. I go up to the bar and ask for a firewhisky. I turn around and looked at the door.

I nearly shat my pants! I grabbed the firewhisky and downed it. There stood in the door was Riddle looking a bit different than usual but normal. Next to him stood Bellatrix, his most loyal follower.

Oh my goodness! He looks so hot with that I'm impersonating a good person look. Wait? Why AM I thinking like this, he is my enemy! I shouldn't be thinking like this! I turn around to look at the stage where a muggle entertainer was singing and dancing.

"A few times I been around that track and it's not just gonna happen like that! 'Cause I ain't your HollaBack girl, 'Cause I ain't your HollaBack girl!" The muggle starts singing and the people in the crowd goes wild. No one notices that Riddle is in the room and no one notices the famous boy avoiding looking at the duo that is coming his way.

"Hey Potter. Do you mind baby sitting my friend here? He is new to the club, oh and be careful he bites." Bellatrix asks, not giving me any time to respond before she starts to bounce away. "Bye and take care of him!"

I look at Riddle to see a blush on his cheeks. "Well, that was certainly out of character of her..."

"Yea, sorry about that...she has been taking care of me since the one night. And well...tonight is my first night out of the house." Riddle is about as red as a tomato. "So are you new here? You seem to be on terms with Bellatrix."

As silence comes over us, I start to hear more music from the muggle. "Oooh this my shit, Ooooh this my shit!"

"So have you decided I shouldn't be killed now?" I ask him a little wary, why does my former crush have to antagonize me more? Yes, don't judge me! I had a crush on him. So what?

"I have learned the error of my ways and I now wish to only kill the wizards." He says this with a straight face as I whip my head to look at him.

"You liar, you are so prejudi-" I say getting cut off by Riddle.

"I am just kidding! You Gryffindors need learn how to take a joke. Salazar." I feel ashamed. His face has the sly, funny smirk, cause he knows he really tricked me. "Besides I am a wizard myself so how would that work out?"

"Oh, well. You never know with you. I mean for all we know you could be trying to find a gay goblin to love hump you dry." I say, feeling quite the Slytherin. I don't look at his face but I know his eyes narrow at me.

"Why accuse me of it, when you already have?" The tricky Slytherin says, I whip my head to look at him and see his smug smile. Then I notice his hands twitching.

"I'm not talking to you, you annoy me." I say acting childish. I wonder why his hands are twitching? Is it my fault, somehow?

"Fine, I'm not talking to you Mr. Childish." He says, then we turn away from each other haughtily with our noses in the air.

All of a sudden a familiar voice says, "Now that's no way to act. I expect you boys to be good frenemys by the end of the night. You understand?... Good?... Good. Now you two behave yourselves. I have a date to attend with the minister. I'm gonna taste his 'bad' side. If you get my drift. See ya." Then the sound of Bellatrix walking away, the clicking of her Dragon Hide heels.

I turn to look at Voldemort, "That is one crazy woman... how'd she get into your ranks? Wait,...no I don't want to know."

He looks at me, "Wouldn't surprise me if you couldn't handle the truth..." He smirks.

"Ok, fine. Your gonna play like that?! Tell me then.. huh... Tell me." I say, getting irritated. Why is he always a jerk? Ugh, He makes me just wanna kiss them lips off. WHAT THE GODRIC GRIFFINDOR!

He watches my reactions closely and notices what I thought by using legimensing. He leans in close and whispers, "She told me she would keep my secret. The secret that... I'm gay."

I shake my head and manuever my way to the bathroom. He is so overwhelming, I didn't expect this to even happen. Why can't I control myself? I sit on the counter by the sink and lean back against the mirror. Then Riddle walks in and leans against the opposite wall.

"Why'd you run away?" He asks me, quietly. "I know you are gay, you know? I noticed in the graveyard."

I close my eyes and whisper to him, "No one knows but Ron and Hermione."

"That's what glamour charms are for, so no one knows who you are." He smiles slightly.

"You don't get it! Do you? What happens when the wizarding world's savior just happens to be gay! What happens when I don't fall romantically in love with a girl and the world thinks I'm a disgusting person for being me!" I jump off the sink and go back to the bar, slamming the bathroom door shut.

"Can I get a butter beer please?" I ask the bartender.

"Eleven sickles." I hand him the change and take the butter beer swiveling the chair around to watch the muggle entertainment.

"Still have that temper, don't you?" I turn around to see Riddle sitting next to me again with a small smile on his face. "Look we both can't leave untill we dance with someone, am I correct?"

"Yea, but what Hermione doesn't know couldn't hurt her." I say, I really don't want to dance with my ex-crush. Let's just say, embarrassing. I don't think I can stop where this is going.

"Wouldn't it make you feel a bit better if you didn't have to lie to her? All I'm saying is one dance, with me. Please?" Riddle gives me a pleading look.

"Bellatrix made you take an oath to dance with someone, didn't she?" I ask him. It makes a bit of since. Poor guy. Wait! WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!

"Yea and I'd like to get it over if you don't mind." He says sarcastic. Finally I take pity on him and take his hands leading him to the dance floor.

I don't really know where to go from here but for now this is the ending... The End!


End file.
